Landslide
by Morbid-beauty-queen
Summary: *YAOI* cidxVincy a (co-written songficy) me and amanda stayed up all night writig this... UPDATE::12/22/02:: Yay! I fixed the typos! Now it's readable. R/R


Title: Landslide author: morbid beauty queen and my buddy Amanda(Happy b-day!) notes: We started writing this a year ago and I secretly finished it....(plz excuse the errors I will correct the another day) *I do not own the characters in ff7 but I wish I did and I do not own the song Landslide by Fleetwood Mac Time-frame: right after they snowboard in to the snowfields. NOTE: Why did I choose a Fleetwood Mac song for this fic? This song I think really represented Vincy's love for Lucrecia and how it is gone but how he remained strong and moved on. (you will get it when u read the fic)  
  
DONT FORGET R&R PLZ!!!! thanx  
  
  
  
I took my love and I took it down  
  
Climbed a mountain and turned around  
  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
  
'til the landslide brought it down  
  
"Damn it Cloud!" Cid said in a cracked voice, "Why the hell did u have to f***ing run in to me on that damn slope!" Cid rubbed his right arm where Cloud's sword hit him when he fell.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME CID IM SORRY!" Cid had been cursing about his arm for an hour and all they had done was freeze walking around the forest. Cloud looked at Vincent who had not said a word all day. "You're awfully quiet, Vince. You ok?" Cloud said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm fine." Vincent said quietly. All day he had been thinking of a dream he had last night. It was a memory of Lucrecia's pain during Hojo's experiments on her and how he was powerless to stop the madman. The thought of her pain made his heart heavy. Suddenly Cloud caught sight of a tiny cabin.  
  
"Hey look that must be the meeting point. Everyone is probably there by now." Cloud said sprinting for the cabin with Cid and Vincent close behind. When they arrived in the cabin everybody else was there but Barret was yelling at the man at the counter.  
  
"What the f*** do u mean? So if we don't get your f***ing stuff from the top of that damn mountain we won't get to stay at the inn!?" Barret said, enraged.  
  
"Well, its either freeze or get the box for the man." Tifa said in a worried tone, "we will just send some one to get the box and bring it back."  
  
Barret looked over at cloud. "The twerp is goin' and so is blondie and the dark prince."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Cloud and Cid said at the same time. "But we just god damn got here you a**hole!" Cid said harshly, "And NEVER call me blondie!!!"  
  
"If you guys do this for us I will make you guys a special dinner and you get the extra blankets." Tifa offered.  
  
Cloud sighed, "All right. Come on you guys." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
.......................  
  
For three hours they had been walking and fighting off the monsters in there path. They had reached the half way point on the mountain and stopped to here a rumbling noise. "What's that?" Cloud wondered. Cid knew exactly what it was.  
  
"HOLY SH**! Quick you idiots head for that cave!" Cid said grabbing Cloud and Vincent's arms. They quickly darted into a nearby cave. The rumbling got really loud and then just stopped. A landslide had trapped them in the cave.  
  
"Wow......Cid you saved us, thanks." Cloud said trying to catch his breath. Cid looked over at Vincent to see if he was alright to find that his metal claw had been ripped off, but one thing puzzled Cid, it bled. Blood ran down what was left of Vincent's arm dripping onto the cold floor freezing. Cid silently took off his jacket and put it around Vincent's shoulders and then used his scarf to stop the bleeding.  
  
"You ok buddy? That ain't good." Cid said applying pressure to Vincent's arm. Vincent snatched his arm away pushing Cid's jacket off his shoulders.  
  
"Stop it, Highwind. Why would you help a monster like me anyway?" Vincent said coldly. //Why would he help a monster like me anyway?// But even if he did push Cid away, whenever he was close to him he seemed to feel safer and warm inside. //Could I...no, no I wont fall for another person. All it has done is hurt me more and more. But I guess I deserve it...//  
  
"Vince your not a monster and why wouldn't some one want to help you, you have helped us all this time." Cid replied putting his jacket back on Vincent's shoulders, "Keep that on or your temperature will drop fast due to the blood loss." Cid did something no one has done in a long time, he looked him in the eyes and told him, "and I don't think your a monster. Only the people that think you are, they are the monsters." Cid smiled continuing to put pressure on the wound.  
  
All Vincent could do was stare into Cid's eyes. They reminded him of how happy he was with Lucrecia and of all he had hoped for. Cid's little speech and how close they were made his heart jump into his throat. For that lingering moment he felt safe, like he was a whole person. Tears ran down his face. //I'm such a fool; the only other time I felt like this was with Lucrecia and even then it wasn't this strong. He's so nice and almost never thinks of himself...only others. He might act tough and swear like a sailor, but he has a heart of gold. His touch is so gentle even though he's so heavily muscled he is as gentle as a rabbit.// Vincent's thoughts rambled on and on in his head.  
  
Oh, mirror in the sky -What is love?  
  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
  
Can I sail through the changin'...ocean tides  
  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
  
I don't know...I don't know  
  
  
  
"Hey, Vince, it's ok. Don't cry." Cid paused for a moment. "Listen don't let your past hurt ya' more than it already has. I learned that one the hard way." Vincent then remembered how all Cid's dreams were shattered in an instant. Vincent really started to cry. "Hey, hey, hey! Now what's wrong Vince?"  
  
"Oh Cid.." Vincent said as he buried his face into Cid's chest. He didn't care what anyone thought. Slowly he gathered up his strength to say it. "Cid...I love you." he said as sincerely as he could, scared of how Cid would react.  
  
"Oh....Vincent........ I love you too, and I all ways will." He wrapped his arms around Vincent, kissing him on the top of his head.  
  
Well I've been afraid of changin'  
  
because I've built my life around you  
  
But time makes you bolder, even children get older  
  
And I'm getting older too....  
  
  
  
Cloud looked on in awe. Seeing them together made him think of the secret nights when he would meet Sephiroth and they would walk and talk for hours and even kiss every now and then. Only Cid had caught them and he didn't tell a soul but instead would some times help them meet. Cloud spoke up, hating to interrupt them. "Cid, we could stay here through the night and by morning the entrance will be unblocked and we can get that box and leave."  
  
"Good thinking, we have some extra blankets so I think we will be fine." he said picking up his pack taking out two blankets and cloud had three. That night Cid and Vincent slept together gently cuddling each other. While Cloud woke up screaming from a dream. Cid instantly woke up to see if something attacked cloud but instead of seeing Cloud being devoured he saw him crying. His tiny frame shook with every sob. "Holy sh** Cloud? Are you ok??" Cid said sitting next to him.  
  
"I had a horrible dream that I killed Sephiroth and enjoyed it. I ripped him apart with my bare hands and loved the smell of him bleeding...... I don't want him to die......." Cloud choked out.  
  
"It's ok, Cloud. Sephiroth is not dead and I promised you we would find a way to stop him without killing him." Cid said, gently rubbing Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Cid, I feel a lot better..." Cloud said sniffling. He gave Cid a hug before going back to sleep. The next morning the entrance to the cave was wide open, so they proceeded up the mountain. When they finally got to the top, a huge monster stood straight in there path. All of them went into battle stances, but Vincent, who stayed back because of his wound. They attacked the monster furiously eventually killing it but it cut Cid across the chest to leave a gaping wound. Also, when the monster exploded, its venom infected Cid's wound, making him instantly ill. The retrieved the box and returned to the inn as fast as possible.  
  
"Oh my god!! Cid! What have you done to yourself!!!" Tifa screeched.  
  
"Please...don't yell...everything hurts." Cid said weakly. He had one arm around Vincent's neck and the other around Cloud's. They put him in bed and dressed his wounds while Tifa struggled to find a doctor. Vincent was by his side, holding his hand in fear he would loose Cid too. Every one was worried that Cid was going to die. For three days he was delirious with fever. In his fever spells he would talk to Vincent and he'd reply, 'I love you' and 'Every thing will be fine' as often as he could, but he thought there was almost no hope. For two weeks, all Cid did was sleep and every now and then he would wake up to throw up what they tried to make him eat, or give Vincent a soft weak reassuring smile, them would return to his slumber.  
  
All this time Vincent would only sleep for five minutes at a time in fear Cid would die in his sleep. Vincent's constant worry made everyone nervous. One afternoon Vincent left to go to the bathroom, but when he came back, Cid was gone!!! He ran through all the rooms and stopped at the kitchen to see Cid in his boxers digging through the fridge. "CID!!!!!" Vincent said in surprise.  
  
"Oh, hi Vincy! Sh**, I'm hungry...." He stopped to be tackled by Vincent, who was crying and laughing all at once.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!!!!! I was so scared....." Vincent said, with tears in his burgundy eyes. "I love you so much.... I didn't want to loose you...." Vincent cried on Cid's shoulder until he stood up, taking Vincent with him. Cid drew Vincent into his arms with a passionate kiss on Vincent's trembling lips. They parted slowly realizing it was their first kiss. Vincent blushed as red as his cape and Cid smiled softly. Vincent gazed into Cid's eyes, knowing he was silently promising his love for him.  
  
So take my love...take it down Climb a mountain and turn around And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills Well the landslide will bring it down, down The landslide will bring it down  
  
Vincent finally let go of her but not her memory........  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- **CRYING**::sniff:: thanx Amanda 4 helping me for 4 hours on AIM and for letting me sleep for five minutes.............. 


End file.
